


I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: All Wynne wants at the end of a long day is a hot meal, a strong drink, and a warm bed. What she doesn't anticipate are the sounds coming from Hera and Alistair next door.





	I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 6!  
> I'm hoping you're enjoying seeing my OC Hera, she's definitely not your typical Warden, as you'll see in her story coming later.

"Maker's breath," Wynne grumbles. "If she's as professional as she claims, can't she keep him quiet?"

 

Leliana giggles and climbs into her bed. "Let them have their fun, Wynne," she suggests. "This is the first inn we've stopped at in weeks, and Alistair's back has been killing him all day."

 

Another moan bleeds through the thin walls, followed by Hera's muffled voice and a loud thump. A third voice joins them with a laugh, making Wynne’s eyes widen in shock.

 

"Is that...Zevran?" Leliana gasps. "Maker's breath! Are they... _ really _ ?"

 

"I've heard enough, this ends now," Wynne grumbles, throwing the sheets back. "I'm an old woman, all I want is a good night's rest and a strong drink now and again. This...entangling...is unacceptable."

 

"Wynne, are you sure...?" Leliana trails off and follows the mage into the hallway. 

 

"Hera!" Wynne snaps, rapping on the door sharply. "You open this door right now!"

 

"It's open, Wynne," comes the smooth voice, followed by a muttered curse and a giggle.

 

Wynne opens it to see Alistair stretched out on the floor and Hera balancing precariously on his back, supported by Zevran.

 

"You'll have to forgive me," Hera says with a grin and carefully lifts a foot, "I'm covered in oil and afraid to slip."

 

"Don't stop," Alistair groans, shifting under her and nearly making her fall. "It feels so good."

 

"What...what is this?" Wynne demands, watching Zevran catch her around the waist. "You've been at it for hours."

 

"Well we tried everything else," Hera explains, placing her feet carefully and shifting her weight. "Zevran suggested this, and it seems to be working."

 

"Who could miss out on the opportunity to cover our handsome Wardens in oil?" Zevran asks with a wink at Leliana.

 

"Zevran you're not joining us in bed," Alistair says, yelping as a loud pop comes from beneath Hera's foot. "Andraste's knickers, that feels good. Oh Maker, give him whatever he wants, Hera. I’ll wait."


End file.
